


BNA x Naruto (Subject to change)

by lookitscloudie, rickytikitavy



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime), Naruto
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Dimensional Travel, Gay, Gen, Lost and Found
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookitscloudie/pseuds/lookitscloudie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickytikitavy/pseuds/rickytikitavy
Summary: Michiru ends up in Konoha, but she has no idea how she got there. Her memories from the past 24 hours are gone, and she relies on the help of Sakura and the other leaf shinobi to help get them back.
Relationships: Hiwatashi Nazuna/Kagemori Michiru
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a haphazard mess.

Michiru slowly opened her eyes. She was surrounded by dense greenery- something she wasn’t used to. She began to ask herself so many questions- what happened? Where was she? How did she get here? Her head was spinning, and as she got up shakily on her two feet, she noticed she was in a clearing. Looking around, it looked undisturbed; she could try and fly up to look around for people who could help her. But she could be somewhere where migratory birds would have to show identification, and she didn’t have any on her, besides her school ID. She checked her tail, ensuring her wallet was there, sighing with relief when she felt it. She could extend her arms to get to the top of the trees and look around from there. It would be the safest move, and no one was around anyway. As she started moving up the tree, she racked her brain for memories or the reason she awoke in the middle of a forest, but nothing from the past day would resurface. The last thing she could remember was helping Marie out with a favor, though she couldn’t remember what the particular favor was. She knew that if it was Marie, it couldn’t be good.   
At the top of the tree, she looked out over the forest, but it was so densely covered, she couldn’t see anything from this vantage point. She groaned, transforming her arms into wings and taking off. She looked around, hoping to find someone that could help her. She continued on like this for an hour or so, before spotting incredibly tall gates in the distance. She landed, transforming her arms back, and then decided it would be beneficial if she appeared fully human at first, so she transformed from tanuki to human. It immediately felt strange, having been in her Beastman form for so long. She then started walking towards the gates, as she arrived, someone called out to her.  
“Hey, you! Identify yourself!” Michiru’s ears perked, sensing that a voice came from somewhere on the side of the huge gate. She hesitantly gave her name to the unknown voice.  
“Michiru Kagemori!” She then saw a man with bandages over his face show himself, she could only assume that he was the one who spoke to her.  
“Where are you from?” Michiru paused, before giving her answer.  
“Uh- Anima-City. I’m not exactly sure how I ended up here though.” She smiled sheepishly, looking around.  
“Anima-City?” the man asked.   
“Yeah! The city where all Beastmen can live in peace.”  
“Never heard of it.” He said stuffing his hands in his pockets. Michiru looked at him confused. Maybe she was in a different region of Japan, but then again, she assumed everyone in Japan had heard of Anima-City. She doubted she wasn’t in Japan, as the two were communicating in Japanese.   
“Well, I can’t remember how I got here, or why I’m even here, I just woke up here, and decided the best option would be to find people, people who could help me.” She stated, rocking back and forth on her feet.  
“I’m not sure if I can help you, but maybe if we talk to the Hokage we could figure something out.” Michiru lost focus, wondering what a ‘Hokage’ was, and what it meant. The man sighed, before turning around and seeing someone walk to the gates. “Hey, Sakura! Take this girl to Lady Tsunade, will you? Her name’s Michiru.” The girl, who the bandaged man called “Sakura” was a girl around her age who proceeded to look over at Michiru, then back at the man. She seemed skeptical but obliged.  
“Alright, Kotetsu. I just came here to get some mail for Lady Tsunade!” Sakura said brightly.  
“Oh wait, Michiru, before you go in, I have to see some form of ID, standard procedure.”  
“Oh, yes of course! Michiru reached into her pocket, taking out her wallet. She had moved it when she transformed back. She went to grab her student ID, and after a little rummaging pulled it out. Kotetsu examined it and decided it was genuine, albeit with a confused look. She guessed he had never heard of her school before. She was allowed to go ahead. Michiru followed Sakura through the streets that were strangely busy, considering the early hour.  
“So, where do you come from?” Sakura asked her suddenly.  
“Hm? Oh, Anima- City!” She had said, for the second time this day. Sakura gave her a very puzzled look.  
“Anima… City?” She asked.  
“Yes, where Beastmen can live in peace a-”  
“Beastmen?” She asked again. Michiru was confused. The people didn’t seem to know what Beastmen or Anima-City were. This made her question more.  
“It may be too much to explain right now,” Michiru said with a heavy sigh. “Maybe another time?” She said, looking over at Sakura. Sakura sighed, rather disappointedly. She had hoped to learn more, but she supposed she could be patient.  
“Okay, well we’re here. I’ll take you to the Hokage’s office, I was on my way there anyway.” She concluded. Michiru looked at the big building in front of her and saw Sakura signal for her to follow her. She saw her go up a staircase on the side of the building, then up a few floors, before arriving at a long hallway, and after a bit of walking got to the supposed Hokage’s office. “It’s just in here,” Sakura said, opening the door. Inside were two people. One sat at a desk, buried under paperwork, and another standing by her with a small pig in her arms.  
“Lady Tsunade? I brought the mail you asked.” Sakura said, setting the envelopes and such on a small area of the desk that wasn’t already taken over with other papers and documents.  
“Great, just more papers,” The woman at the desk groaned. “Will this cycle ever end?” She asked the question seemingly directed at no one in particular.  
“Oh, and Kotetsu asked me to introduce you to Michiru,” Sakura said, stepping aside, so her mentor could see the girl. Michiru stepped forward, but Tsunade took little notice of her presence.   
“What’s your business here,” Tsunade stated blandly.  
“Business?” Michiru asked.  
“Yes. Did you not come here to request a mission?” She questioned.  
“No, I came here for…” Michiru paused. “Answers I suppose.” She finished.  
“Answers? I don’t have time for questions, for all we know you could be a spy-”   
“No, no, no, please, I woke up in a forest, I don’t even have any idea how I got here! You have to believe me! I can’t even remember anything from within the past day!” She exclaimed, hoping something caught her attention, and luckily, something did.  
“You can’t remember anything?” She pondered.  
“Yes, the earliest thing I can remember is helping out one of my-” Friends wasn’t quite the right word for Marie, was it- “acquaintances with a favor.”  
“Acquaintances?”  
“Yes.” It seemed like since Michiru got here, all people did was ask her questions.  
“Sakura, go get her head checked out, she could have temporary amnesia from blunt head-force trauma or something like that. But be cautious and keep your weapons on you.”   
“Yes ma’am,” Sakura said, grabbing Michiru by the arm, leaving, and closing the door behind them. Once they had left, Sakura had let go of her arm, but Michiru still kept following her. “We’re going to go to the hospital, see what we can find out. You’re an outsider, but I’m sure the doctors will let us use an examination room, especially if we tell them we’re on direct orders from the Hokage.” She declared. After weaving their way through the busy streets once more, they got to the hospital, which after some convincing from Sakura, gave them an examination room as she had said.  
Michiru sat down, as Sakura took two chakra-infused hands to her head to examine it. She got startled, and leaned back, away from her. She fell out of the chair, landing on the ground quite suddenly with a loud thud. Sakura bent down to see if she was okay, but Michiru argued she was fine.   
“Why are your hands glowing green? And why were you about to touch my head with them?” Michiru asked her.  
“Oh, I guess I forgot to explain it huh.” She said.  
“Explain what?” Michiru replied.  
“I was just going to see if your head was okay, if it had suffered any trauma before you had woken up in the middle of the forest. It could even jog some of your memories.” Sakura explained.  
“Woah, really? We don’t have anything like that in Anima-City, we just have a bunch of machines that do it for you.” Michiru told her.  
“Well that seems helpful,” She said with a light laugh. “If this doesn’t work, we might have to get one of them Yamanaka’s to search your mind.”  
“Search… my mind?” Michiru’s eyes widened.  
“Oh right, I keep forgetting these things are new to you. The Yamanaka Clan has a jutsu that allows them to see into your mind. But it would be a last resort, as your memories seem mostly intact except for the most recent.” Sakura had to explain to her once more. Michiru sighed, having to take in all this new information. This place was really different from Anima-City; strange and new, but it wasn’t all bad. “So can we try again?” Sakura asked her.  
“Hm? Oh yeah, go ahead.” Michiru replied, getting up off the floor, propping the fallen over chair up. She sat down, and Sakura brought her hands back up to Michiru’s temples. Michiru sat there awkwardly as Sakura, focused her chakra on Michiru’s head. She took them away after a few minutes, and Michiru relaxed a bit.  
“Your head seems fine, my best guess is that you’re missing a few memories from shock. I would ask what happened, but I assume you don’t remember?” She said. Michiru shook her head in response. “Let’s go see if they have any rooms for you to stay in; you need your rest. It would also be smart to have doctors around you.” Michiru stood up and followed Sakura out of the room. They went back to the reception desk and asked if there were any rooms available. The nurse had nodded and given them a room number to take.  
Michiru walked into room 204-C and sat down on the bed.  
“I’m going to leave for a bit, you lay down. You need to rest. I’ll be back later,” Sakura said as she closed the door behind her. Michiru laid down on the bed and racked her brain, trying to sort out her memories. She started with Marie. Marie had asked her to help her out by selling something. Typical Marie, but then what?

“Come on, you owe me, remember?” Marie asked with a sly smile.   
“No, I don’t remember.”  
“I could remind you of your phone bill,” Marie said snarkily.  
“That- that’s not fair.” Michiru crossed her arms, pouting.  
“You know, Marie isn’t the only person you owe,” Shirou said with a small smirk. Michiru jumped, surprised he was here. She thought he was still back in his office.  
“Well- that was on my birthday, stingy wolf!” She shot back.  
“Ah, it was?” Shirou walked over to Michiru and Marie, crossing his arms to mirror Michiru’s pose. “Michiru, I need you to come with me.” His tone was bland- he was clearly being careful to keep any emotion out.  
“Yeah! Anything to get away from this weasel.”   
“I’m a mink!” Marie shouted one last time before Michiru and Shirou took off.

Michiru’s memories became fuzzy after that, but she vaguely recalled going with Shirou to see Nazuna at the hospital.   
“Stingy wolf,” she muttered with a small smile. She picked at the hospital blanket- she really wished she had found somewhere more comfortable to stay than a hospital. She’d had more than her fair share of hospital visits. It seemed that each visit she had ended in disaster. Maybe disaster was an overstatement, but her last one had her turned Beastman and some of the more recent ones hadn’t exactly… gone to plan. She started up at the ceiling, boredom filling every inch of her body. Then a thought occurred to her. Maybe she wasn’t the only Beastman here. What if… It was improbable, but still possible. What if someone had been brought here with her. She couldn’t draw any conclusions yet, of course. Especially when her most recent memories were missing. But still, it comforted her knowing that there was a chance, that someone else here, knew what Anima-City was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh, sorry this chapters short, we didn't really know what to do.

That night Michiru went to sleep peacefully. Her dreams were stranger than usual though. Her thoughts filled with flashing, shouting, like her dreams were trying to tell her something. When suddenly, she jolted awake, covered in a cold sweat. She rolled over and tried to fall asleep, but to no avail. After an hour of rolling around and thinking about her dreams, she decided to stand up and go for a walk.  
As she made her way out, she took note of the room number and placement. She started walking down the dimly lit hallway, and suddenly heard footsteps heading in her direction.   
“What are you doing up at this hour?!” Sakura exploded before forcing her voice back down to a whisper. “It’s three in the morning!”  
“I can’t sleep, and got bored,” Michiru said, moving to put her hands behind her head.  
“Yeah, well, be bored in your own room,” Sakura stated.  
“No.” Michiru stubbornly crossed her arms, pouting.  
“Yes,” Sakura said, starting to push her towards her room. Michiru grunted but obliged. She walked back to her room, Sakura watching her, making sure she went all the way inside, before proceeding with her patrol duties. She layed back down on her bed, but couldn’t sleep for the rest of the night. She kept tossing and turning, the feeling of dread, but no memories resurfacing.  
By the time the sun rose, Michiru hadn’t slept a single wink. Suddenly, she heard her door open, Sakura standing there, clipboard in hand.   
“Hey, Michiru! How did you sleep last night?” Michiru looked over at her groggily.  
“Not at all.”  
“Oh. Well, that’s probably not good, but I have some tests for you.” Michiru sighed. She hated tests, no matter the subject. English? Japanese? World History? Geography? Science? She moped at the thought.  
“What type of tests?”  
“Memory. Did you already forget what I told you?” Sakura asked.  
“No,” Michiru grumbled, “but how are you going to test my memory? You don’t know what happened to me, how will you test it?”  
“Ino over here is gonna go through your mind.” A blonde girl walked in. The way she walked almost reminded Michiru of Nazuna- confident, stuck up…   
“Go… through my mind?”  
“Yes. Now sit back.” Ino made a square with her hands and looked into it. Sakura stood behind her, almost as if to catch her. After a second, Michiru felt something strange in her head- it was almost as if there was something there that wasn’t there before. The last thing she saw before falling unconscious was Ino falling back- right into Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly longer yet still short chapter. wow what a concept.

Ino opened her eyes and saw a hall of Michiru’s memories. Birthdays, school, friendships… She stumbled across one that was interesting, though. It was partially erased, but there was a little bit showing through. It looked like someone falling back into something, but it was hard to make out. She focused on getting to it, but it stung her and made her head throb. How do memories sting? Unless someone didn’t want to remember it. With what Sakura had told her, it seemed like Michiru was living fairly happily. She circled back to a memory from earlier that day to try and put the pieces together.

***

Michiru followed Shirou, putting more and more distance between them and Marie.   
“So- what did you need me for?” she asked.  
“It’s not me, more Nazuna really,” Shirou stated. Michiru’s heart jumped. What could he want with Nazuna? Of course, she trusted him fully, but he and Nazuna hadn’t ever really gotten along. Michiru tried to press him with more questions, which she got no answers to. It seemed like he didn’t want to say anything in public where people could hear. Typical Shirou. Soon enough they got to the hospital. Wait, the hospital? Why would Nazuna be in the hospital? Michiru’s stomach suddenly felt like it was being twisted into a knot. Had something bad happened? After the encounter with Alan perhaps? Her mind started spiraling, bringing more and more paranoid thoughts with it. Shirou put a hand on her shoulder, easing her tension slightly, and gently shoved her inside.  
Michiru walked in and silently followed Shirou up a few flights of stairs. Why were they being so discreet? Especially if they’re going up so high; what in Anima City could be the reason to go so high up? The only thing Michiru could remember on such an elevated floor was the facility Nazuna was tested in for a cure to Beastmanitis. Was that what this was for? A cure? Then why were they trying to be so secretive about it? The paranoid thought from earlier retreated to the back of Michiru’s mind as they reached their final floor, and walked in.  
Suddenly, they heard thundering footsteps coming up behind them, they both turned around ready to attack the person clearly trailing them but didn’t have time. The stalker was too quick and ran right past them into the room. They looked at each other briefly before running after the suspect in pursuit. Yet when they caught up to them, it was just the dumb weasel. Yet now the dumb weasel was wearing a lab coat. Why the hell would Marie be wearing a doctor’s get-up? Was she trying to infiltrate the hospital and sell shitty medicine? That was low even for her. But then again, nothing was too low for Marie. Just as long as she got paid.   
“Marie?! What the hell are you doing here?” Michiru exclaimed, shocked at Marie’s appearance at the hospital.  
“I work here,” she stated. Michiru froze. Marie, a doctor, doing actual work? These words should never be in the same sentence. Yet here she was, obnoxious smirk and all. Not doing scam-work for a living. Shirou was also somewhat shocked. It seemed he didn’t know about this either.   
Suddenly, Ino felt herself being thrown out of Michiru’s’ mind. She had run out of chakra too quick for her own comfort. She was thrown back into her own body.  
***  
“See anything?” Sakura’s arms were under hers, holding her up.  
“Yep. Something about Michiru following some… dog dude. His name was Shirou, and then there was some… ‘dumb weasel,’ as Michiru called her.” Ino stood on her own. “Anyway, she also thought about something called Beastmanitis,” Ino recalled. “That’s as far as I got before I was thrown out of her mind.” She said getting up. She was still pretty shaky, but Michiru was waking up too. Nothing useful to know what happened though. Maybe if she told Michiru about this stuff she could remember some more? It was a stretch, considering Michiru probably didn’t want to remember these things in the first place. She decided to leave, and tell Lady Tsunade what happened. Michiru became fully conscious just as Ino closed the door behind her.   
“Did she really just… go into my mind?” Michiru asked. “That felt… weird.”  
“Yep. You’ll get to find out what she saw later. If we deem it safe to share.”  
“Why wouldn’t it be safe to share? They’re my memories, after all.”   
“Standard procedure.” Sakura refused to say any more.  
“What standard procedure doesn’t allow you to give your patients information?” Michiru asked her.  
“You’re foreign,” Sakura replied blandly.  
“I’m not foreign! I was born right here in Japan!” Michiru exclaimed.  
“And how do I know you’re telling the truth? Do you have any documentation to prove this to me?” Sakura asked her, crossing her arms.   
“Yes actually. It’s just my school ID.” Michiru said shyly.  
“Give it to me, I’ll see what I can do with it,” Sakura said, outstretching her hand. Michiru grabbed her wallet from her pocket and took out her ID, handing it to Sakura. Sakura left the room, probably to ask the Hokage if it was good enough. Michiru sighed, sitting up. She traced her finger over a small burn on her hand. Wait, where did it come from?


End file.
